Shutdown
Shutdown 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-second case in Harwell. It takes place in Derby Deserts appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot Previously, the team got a call from a guard working at the military base, saying that they spotted a dead body at the nearby water reservoir. Chief Rose split the detectives into groups and sent Brooklyn and the Player to investigate the reservoir. At the crime scene, the duo was shocked by the sight of the dead body, as they immediately recognized it as Colonel West. April confirmed that he was beaten to death by a blunt object, also revealing that the killer eats olives. After that, the detectives suspected the victim's wife Sharon West, who didn't act surprised, as she said that his line of work was so dangerous she was expecting him to die sooner or later. The duo then went to investigate the military base entrance, finding a faded name tag and a handgun. With those clues, they were able to add store owner Reynaldo Gonzales and military officer Quincy Reeves to their suspect list. Later, the team met back up at the station, thinking who else could have a motive for the murder. They then remembered the files that Nicholas gave to them in the previous case, remembering that Adam was fired from the military because of a request from the victim. That's when it clicked in the detectives' minds... Adam was interrogated and questioned why the victim requested him to be fired, but he wasn't able to answer, as he didn't know the reason. He said that they used to hang out at an oasis with their friends, followed by him giving the duo the coordinates. There, the detectives found some old abandoned shacks, alongside a dirty bandana with the The Bulldogs ''on in. They were able to identify the owner, former gangster Drake Bronson, a member of The Bulldogs the team had previously suspected in a murder investigation. Officer Quincy Reeves was later questioned again after finding an old military intercom, revealing she was sent on a mission to examine remains of the infamous drug cartel, partial bases of it located at the oasis. After a long investigation, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Drake Bronson for the murder of Colonel West. Drake didn't even try to refuse or argue, he confessed to killing West and saying that he enjoyed every single bit of it. The duo was confused why he just so openly admitted to murdering him, but Drake explained that after The Bulldogs were disbanded, he tried to find somewhere to work in Derby Deserts, and eventually found his way to joining the drug cartel. He then said that Adrian discovered that he was a part of the cartel, but Drake couldn't let him get away with information like that, so he chased him down before he could tell anyone. They eventually met at the water reservoir, where Drake immediately starting attacking the Colonel, ending with Adrian having a smashed skull and Drake fleeing the scene. He was taken to court and asked to reveal more about the cartel, but he refused to give out any information. This forced Judge Blade to sentence him to life in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Brooklyn and the Player went to help Quincy after they received a call from her. In a strongly worried tone, she told the duo that the victim's files were removed from the military base and she can't find them to give the files to the general. They have a look around and discover something truly shocking. On a security camera video, the detectives see Adam, leaving the base, carrying a ton of files. They confront him about it and he gives in, saying he wanted to protect them from the cartel, trying to convince them that they have access to classified information. They had a hard time believing what he said, but they took the files and gave them back to Quincy. Also post-trial, Anthony asked the Player if he could help him with investigating the oasis again, as he believes that they could find more clues to lead them to the cartel. There, a torn photo was discovered, which when restored, was revealed to be a picture of a passed out Francisco, tied to a chair. There was also writing on the picture, saying: ''Tobias, you better make sure he forgets what he saw. The detectives immediately confronted Francisco about this, but he said that he never remembered being in a situation like that. They asked him multiple times, making sure that he didn't forget anything, but didn't manage to get an answer. Later, Francisco walked up to the duo, saying that he managed to remember a few details. He remembered being in some sort of bar before passing out. He also remembered talking to some Shana before all of it happened. The detectives figured he was talking about Shana Truman, the drug dealer they suspected in Kevin's murder. They confronted her, making her admit she was part of the cartel. She confessed and said that they are watching and that the police won't get away with what they're doing. After the team finished up the investigation, Michael walks into the station, saying that Anthony and the Player are going into the car and driving into the desert. Everyone was confused at first, but the Chief told them that they discovered the bar Francisco mentioned when remembering about the incident with the cartel. Summary Victim * 'Colonel West '(Found beaten to death) Murder Weapon * '''Baseball Bat Killer * Drake Bronson Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect is a gambler. *This suspect uses a metal detector. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a bandana. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect is a gambler. *This suspect uses a metal detector. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a bandana. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect is a gambler. *This suspect uses a metal detector. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats olives. *This suspect is a gambler. *This suspect uses a metal detector. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a bandana. *This suspect has a scar. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats olives. *The killer is a gambler. *The killer uses a metal detector. *The killer wears a bandana. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Water Reservoir. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Coin, Torn Picture; Victim identified: Colonel West) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats olives) * Analyse Bloody Coin. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer is a gambler) * Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: New Suspect: Sharon West) * Tell Sharon about her husband's death. (Result: New Crime Scene: Military Base) * Investigate Military Base. (Clues: Name Tag, Handgun) * Examine Name Tag. (Result: New Suspect: Reynaldo Gonzales) * Question Reynaldo about his name tag. * Examine Handgun. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyse Serial Number. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Quincy Reeves) * Confront Officer Reeves about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Interrogate Adam. (Result: Adam eats olives; New Crime Scene: Oasis) * Investigate Oasis. (Clues: Dirty Bandana, Broken Device, Pile of Rocks) * Examine Dirty Bandana. (Result: Bulldogs Bandana) * Examine Bulldogs Bandana. (Result: New Suspect: Drake Bronson) * Ask Drake what he is doing here. (Result: Drake eats olives, Drake is a gambler) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Military Intercom) * Analyse Military Intercom. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Quincy Reeves again) * Question Quincy about the log. (Result: Quincy eats olives) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Bloody Circuit Board) * Analyse Bloody Circuit Board. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer uses a metal detector; New Crime Scene: Guard Tower) * Investigate Guard Tower. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Map) * Examine Map. (Result: Talk to Reynaldo Gonzales again) * Confront Reynaldo about his desert map. (Result: Reynaldo eats olives, Reynaldo is a gambler, Reynaldo uses a metal detector) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Gate. (Clues: Locked Phone, Faded Documents, Bag) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Sharon West again) * Confront Sharon again. (Result: Sharon eats olives, Sharon is a gambler, Sharon uses a metal detector) * Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Talk to Adam Black again) * Ask Adam about the documents. (Result: Adam is a gambler, Adam uses a metal detector) * Examine Bag. (Result: Talk to Drake Bronson again) * Question Drake about the threat. (Result: Drake uses a metal detector) * Investigate Old Shacks. (Clues: Military Badge, Bloody Bat; Murder weapon registered: Baseball Bat) * Examine Military Badge. (Result: Fibers) * Examine Bloody Bat. (Result: Creamy Substance) * Analyse Fibers. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a bandana) * Analyse Creamy Substance. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a scar) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to The King Behind the Cover (4/6)! The King Behind the Cover (4/6) * See what Quincy needs. (Result: New Clues on Military Base) * Investigate Military Base. (Clues: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyse Security Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Adam Black again) * Make sure Adam isn't hiding anything. (Result: Talk to Quincy Reeves again; Reward: Colonel Cap) * Tell Officer Reeves about Adam's confession. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Join Anthony. (Result: New Clues on Oasis; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Oasis. (Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Francisco Bandini * Ask Francisco about the picture. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Shana Truman) * Arrest Shana. * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Derby Deserts Category:Cases in Harwell